Call it what it is
by Broog0619
Summary: callie is still in high school but has found that she has a striking beautiful coach name arizona robbins, callie develops feelings that she knows shes not supposed to have but can arizona robbins stay away or have they met their soul mate? softball is the sport of choice. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Callies POV**

"CALLIE, CALLIE!" I heard someone call my name down the long hallway.

"whats up coach?" I replied as I waited for coach Shade to catch up to me.

"why are you not trying out for softball this year? try outs started Monday, I looked for you but you weren't there and we need every bit of that talent that you have this year"

"I've been uh busy" I state back to the red curly hair and pale skin that was standing in front of me. I start to close my locker as I feel his hand grab mine.

"you need to play, for you and well- for me too. Come on Callie at least come and try out" he pleaded with his hands put together palm to palm as he waved them at me like he was praying.

"I can't- well I wont, I'm over the drama and over the girls, last year was aw-" He cut me off

"last year was last year, put it behind you and grow some bal- er respect for yourself and come try out, try outs start at 3 today, I wont hold it against you even though its the last day of try outs, so don't be late" and with that coach ran down the hallway before i could talk my way out of it. I guess I'll be headed home after school.

Walking into the gym brought back so many memories. The sound of the pitching machine and clink of the ball hitting against a bat filled my ears. Looking up I see coach smiling ear to ear as he jogs towards me.

"glad you could make it" he states as he stands in front of me.

"I'm not thrilled about it but you know i love to play the game"

"alright well we're going to do some warm ups here soon so stretch out and get your head on straight" with that he pats my shoulder and runs back towards two coaches Ive never seen, not only did the coaches from last year have a horrible season but we also get new coaches every year which doesn't help the moral around here, no one wants to stick around and coach a bunch of high school girls that suck at a sport like softball. Of course there were a select few girls who could play, including myself but still 3 players on a field of 9 girls cant hold the team up.

I started to stretch my muscles as I hear a screeching whistle letting all the girls now in the gym that try outs were beginning.

"ladies, ladies, ladies, listen up I need you to do 5 laps around the complex and then start to warm up those bodies, we have a long try out ahead of us!" coach yelled, you could hear a bunch of sighing and a few choice words as we all dropped our gear and started the long running journey ahead of us.3 hours later, I was exhausted, my tanned skin was now red from running, grounding balls, and pitching. My hair was slicked back from sweating so much and every muscle in my body was screaming at me.

"Callie!" coach shade yelled at me from across the gym, waving his hands at me to come over. I set down my glove and pulled off my cleats.

"Hey coa-" I stopped mid sentence when I saw a blonde hair blue eyed woman sitting next to him. She was beautiful, the outfit she had on hit her in all the right places and thos-, What are you doing Callie? focus focus focus

"EM- hey coach" I tried again as i cleared my throat. He looked at me with a confused faced.

"Callie, I would like to introduce you to Arizona, Arizona Robbins, this is Callie Torres" I stuck my hand out to meet hers, I felt a shock as her hand rested in mine and quickly pulled my hand back.

"you can call me Arizona, or coach" she replied, I again felt myself get all sweaty and butterflies in my stomach as she smiled at me, her dimples showing in her cheeks. She truly was beautiful.

"CT, or Callie works for me" I slowly reply back to her, trying to catch my breath that i just realized I'd lost.

"well hopefully I'll see you around then" Arizona replied to me as she turned back to talk to coach shade.

I slowly turned on my heels and started my way back to my bag, what was i thinking checking her out like that? I don't even like girls, yet here I was checking out my coach. I shook my head as i tried to clear it. Picking up my phone, I had no missed calls just one text from mark.

_"how'd try outs go?"_ it read

_"pretty well i think"_

_"are you coming over after?"_ he replied back

_"if you would like me too yes, I need to shower first though"_ I quickly typed back.

_"No need for that you'll be sweating even more when you come over ;)"_ he replied back. I rolled my eyes, leave it to mark to be a man whore.

"alright ladies, all names who are on this list made the team, if your name is not on the list thank you for taking the time to try out better luck next year" coach shade said holding up a white sheet of paper before pinning it to the bulletin board behind him. All the girls rushed to see whether they made it, some cried as they walked away and some walked away with smiles from ear to ear.

I rose from the section of bleachers that I was sitting on and slowly walked towards the board. Pushing my way to the front of the crowd, I stopped and looked at the paper. The first name under varsity read CALLIE TORRES. I smiled to myself as I turned on my heels and walked out. Maybe this wont be such a bad season. I made varsity and I have a smoking hot coach.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I am so happy that you all enjoyed the first chapter so here is the second one. I am super pumped about writing this! ENJOY! and as always leave a review! Also, for the review that was talking about playing softball in the gym, the high school i went to actually had an indoor sports complex with batting cages and etc! thanks for reading!

**Callie's ****POV**

Pulling into Mark's parents driveway I threw my car into park, closing my eyes i took deep breaths as i let my mind wonder, Arizona's face appeared in front of me. I inhaled quickly as my eyes shot open and I remembered i was still in the car. Opening my car door i stepped out into the chilly cold air.

"Congrats on making the team Callie" mark's mom said to me arms out wide for a hug, as I walked through his front door.

"Thank you " I replied as I smiled and walked into her loving arms. She wrapped her hands around me and I laid my head on her shoulder. Mark was so lucky to have parents like he did. I never saw my dad and my mom well, she was always doing something, regardless of all the money that my dad made and my mom being a stay at home mother of the two, I never saw either of them. Getting affection like this was very rare. She released me from her arms and push me back so I was at arms length.

"Mark is upstairs waiting for you, you know where it is, dinner should be ready in about an hour" she said and smiled pointed to the stairs.

I made my way up the stairs two by two until i got to the top, i made my way down the hallway to where I stood in front of Mark's door. I could hear him talking to himself. Slightly pushing the door open, I see mark without a shirt on sitting in his game chair with his headphones on as he starts to scream at the game he is obviously losing at. I touch his shoulder lightly and he almost jumped out of his chair.

"Callie, you scared the crap out of me" he said flipping his body towards me with his fists in front of him like he was in the boxing ring.

"Whoa there Tyson" I laughed as he slowly put his hands down. He likes to pretend like he could kick some one's ass but I'm the only one who knows he wouldn't hurt a fly.

"You need to stop sneaking up on me like that. So you made the team! That's awesome right?" He said picking up a plain white tee from his bed and slipping it over his head.

"Yeah I did made varsity this year, it looks like its going to be a rough one again this year. I didn't get to check out the beautiful coa- I mean other players yet but practice starts Monday" I finally spit out as I turned red faced hoping mark didn't catch me slip up.

" wait did you just say beautiful coach?" He asked

When I didn't answer he grabbed me and pulled me onto the bed tickling me everywhere.

"Okay okay okay stop! Mark! Okay, uncle!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I couldn't breathe I was laughing so hard.

" spill it" he finally said. My head dropped. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say. Was there anything to say? Would mark judge me for checking out another girl? Was I bisexual? Or a lesbian? No No no I couldn't be I mean I've never thought about or even checked out another woman like that before.

"Earth to Callie" mark said snapping his fingers in front of my face.

" oh um- yeah she's super hot" I whispered

"Yes! My dream will come true! One day I'll have a threesome!" Mark screamed pumping his fist in the air. I smacked him on the back of the head.

"Oh shut up, just cause I said she was hot doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with you and her at the same time!" I stated getting up off marks bed.

"Callie! Mark! Dinners ready!" I heard marks mom yell from downstairs

"first one to the table gets to choose what's for dessert" I said sprinting out of marks door with him hot on my heels.

The next day.

School just let out and I was not looking forward to softball practice. It was way to cold to be outside chasing down fly balls and taking batting practice, but it was all for the game. The adrenaline that runs through my veins when I step off the mound or step up to the plate with a metal bat in my hand ready to take the next pitch was all worth the pain and tears to get there. I pulled up to a tiny older green Pontiac and wondered whose car it was. I had never seen it around here before. I grabbed my stuff and headed into the locker room to change. I could hear the girls chit chatting about none sense and who got into the latest fight at school. Pulling a locker open I set my purse inside. I grabbed a shirt and a pair of shorts and headed to a changing room. I refuse to change in front of any of them. It's easier to hide my scars this way.

"Hey CT" a girl named Brittany said to me as she was pulling her cleats onto her feet.

"Hey Brit, ready for practice?" i said slipping my feet into my cleats as I started to lace them up.

"not looking forward to the running, but I cant wait to hit, have you seen the new coaches? That blonde chick is super pretty, I hope shes not mean!" Brittany replied back to me as she locked her locker and waited for me to tie my cleats. Standing up I smirked at her and shook my head. She was right about Arizona being pretty.

"Her name is Arizona Robbins, I don't know much else about her though" i replied as I grabbed my glove and walked out of the locker room.

"well lets just hope she knows what she is doing" Brittany replied back.

"Okay ladies listen up, I need 4 complex runs then I need you to go to the field that matches your position, pitchers and catchers on field one, infield on field two, outfield on field 3, alright lets GO!" coach shade yelled at us.

I took off into a jog as I saw that same green Pontiac pull into the parking lot, Arizona parked her car and opened the door. She drives that Pontiac I thought to myself. Arizona's hair blew in the wind and whipped around her face. She truly was gorgeous I thought to myself, I soon felt my body hit something hard.

"UMPH, ow,ow,ow,ow" I yelled.

"Callie, are you okay? Callie? earth to Callie, Hey, Hi, there you go" Arizona spoke to me and snapped her hands in my face, when I finally didn't have blurry vision I saw the blonde standing over me, blue eyes staring at my face with concern.

"that hurt and was SO embarrassing!" i said sitting myself up and rubbing my forehead

"yeah, Id say so, you need to go to the trainer that's a pretty bad bump on your head, here let me help you up and ill take you there" she said holding out her hand. I quickly grabbed for it and felt my head go dizzy again. She grabbed my elbow and spoke to me again.

"alright on three, 1,2,3!" she hoisted me off the ground and I rose very quickly, almost too quick, I was now nose to nose with one of the most beautiful woman, Ive ever met. We stayed there for what seemed like hours staring at each other, but in reality was only a few seconds. She pulled my arm over her shoulder and wrapped her arm around my waist. I quickly sucked in my breath and held it. Not only was this the worst first impression I could have given Arizona, I now have a huge bump on my forehead!

alright what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Again than you for the feedback! ENJOY!

I got checked out by Dan the trainer and was told to ice it for 10 more minutes and that I should be fine to continue practice. Walking out to the fields, I quickly found field one and realized Arizona sitting on the bench. Apparently she was in charge of pitchers and catchers this year. She saw me walking towards her and rushed off the bench.

"Hey rock star, hows that head?" she said as she moved my hand so she could get a better look at my head.

" Its sore but Dan said I should be fine to continue practicing." I stated back to her. I threw the ice into the trashcan as I turned to sit on the bench. I could see Brittany and Ashlee talking to each other on the mound. Casey was squatting behind home plate with all of her catching gear on waiting for Brittany to throw another pitch.

"how about you get out there and show me what you got" Arizona stated as she walked out of the dugout, My eyes glued to her hips swaying back and forth as she made her way up step by step. I couldn't help but stare.

"CT, Callie, CALLIOPE!" Brittany yelled causing me to snap out of my own thoughts.

"Brittany Marie! I swear to god you better not say my full name ever again or i will beat you!" i said rushing towards the mound causing Brittany to run away laughing.

"you were in LA LA land just a second ago, coach says your on the mound" she yelled taking her place at shortstop. Walking towards the bucket of balls sitting next to the mound I tucked my leather glove under my right arm and bent down to grab a ball, I gripped it with both hands and rubbed the stitches as hard as I could, reaching down i grabbed a handful of sand and continued to rub until I could feel a grip on the ball. Slipping my hand into my glove I set my right foot on the mound and rested my left toe on the backside of the rubber. Nodding my head to Casey, I told her i was ready for a sign, she slowly put her pointer finger out touched her right thigh and put it back out in the sign of a one. Fast ball. I got this, I took a slow deep breath, positioned my fingers on the stitches, took another deep breathe closed my eyes and pushed off the mound, felt my glove hit my thigh and a nice smack of the ball hitting Casey's glove. I could see her smiling through her catchers mask.

"Atta girl CT" she said quickly throwing the ball back to me. I smiled back and nodded. This was exactly why i play this game cause when I'm on the mound nothing else in this life matters.

" Not so fast Brittany" i heard Arizona say, She was walking towards me. Great here comes some wannabe coach that wants to change my routine.

"Callie, when you go to wind up you lean back, why do you do that?" Arizona asked me quietly, I put my head to the ground and didn't answer say anything.

"Callie, that was a question, it requires an answer if you don't know the answer please just say I don't know" Arizona was still speaking quietly, softly to me like i was a child.

" i don't know, its a habit" I said quickly raising my eyes to her blue ones.

"try not to lean back and when you hit your glove on your thigh I need your right hand to release the ball and make sure you flick your wrist" she said as she started to walk away. When I didn't move she walked back towards me.

"Callie? do you understand?" she asked me again.

"yep, got it coach" I replied as I stepped on to the rubber again, Taking a deep breathe and trying to remember not to lean back, I went through my breathe, close eyes wind up deliver routine and heard the loud smack of the ball against the chained backstop, Casey just looking at me with wide eyes, I Callie Torres have never threw a ball like that EVER. Frustrated I grabbed another ball out of the bucket and set up on the rubber again, gripping the stitches I reminded myself to flick my wrist. I started again when i felt a hand on my lower back. I turned to see Arizona standing behind me slightly touching my lower back. I instantly tensed my body and moved away from her.

"its okay i wont touch you just remember if you hit my hand your leaning back to far" she says. I silently nod my head and take a few deep breathes to calm my nerves. I step on the rubber again and deliver the fastest ball I have ever seen myself pitch. I instantly smiled and turned to face Arizona. She held her fist out and I bumped it with mine.

"keep going rock star that is what a fast ball should look like every time" Arizona said with a wink as she walked away. Did she really just wink at me? what that her being a flirt or was she really just being a good coach? I smiled, either way it didn't matter to me.

Practiced continued until it was almost dark out. We huddled shouted team and broke off, everyone started to head towards the locker room.I was the first one in and the only one, I quickly grabbed my other clothes and pulled my shirt off, while trying to get my other shirt on I heard a voice slowly but softly speak behind me. I jumped, and spun around.

"whoa, its just me, Arizona" she said coming out of the equipment closet.

"I'm sorry you scared me" i stated as I tried to pull my shirt over my head.

"what are your scars from?" Arizona said softly walking towards me and stopping an inch from me. I turned away from her quickly. I couldn't tell her, she wouldn't understand, I cant tell anyone.

"Calliope" she spoke my full name and it came off her lips so sweet, so loving, I didn't mind her saying my full name it sounded elegant rolling off her lips. She grabbed my arms and turned me to face her. Tears started to swell in my eyes. I turned my head away from her.

"Hey, its okay, you can talk to me, calliope, look at me please" she said, when I didn't turn my head she put her palm on my cheek and I slowly allowed her to turn my head so I was facing her. our eyes locked with one another, Her eyes so full of love and care for me. I barely knew this woman but here she was asking me what happened to me, when even my own mother couldn't tell when something was wrong. I had the strongest connection to Arizona and I had no idea why. I heard someone push the locker door open followed by many loud voices, this was my chance, I quickly pulled my shirt down and pulled my head out of her grip and ran out of the locker room. I had to run, There was no crying, crying always meant weakness and in the Torres household, there was never a time to show weakness. It simply unacceptable.

What do you guys think? REVIEWS please!


	4. Chapter 4

Im so sorry it took me this long! My computer broke and I've been writing on my phone instead! I apologize ahead of time for any delays! For those of you who reviewed the story i seriously appreciate it! I learn from all the comments and love that you guys read this story! As far as this story goes it is a VERY personal story that I have tweaked a little to fit the characterization of Arizona Callie, and etc. I know that alot of people frown on the coach/ player and/or the teacher/ student relationship but honestly it is all apart of the life as we know it. it happens, whether people look down upon it or not, also there is a story line behind all of this and I promise it'll all make sense eventually. I know that it is frowned upon in the school system as well but when isnt something "frowned upon" when it comes to being gay or lesbian or being an outsider or being older than your significant other? everyone will have an opinion, all i ask is that you keep an open mind. As far as Arizona's career is concerned it very well maybe career suicide but you wont know until you read the story! Also as far as a beta, I wouldnt mind having one so if anyone is interested let me know. Alright now that my rant is over with, enjoy this chapter! I tried to make it longer per request! ENJOY!

I did what i always do, I ran, I got into my car and drove until the city buildings and one way roads turned into forest trees and winding roads,I pulled off the road in the middle of nowhere and rested my head on my steering wheel and let the tears fall from my face. Why did I have feeling like that around Arizona? Why did she continue to cloud my thoughts? She was my coach, I was a player. I wasnt even a lesbian, well I didnt think I was. Was I? What about mark? what about the sex with mark? did I like it? yes of course I did. I just dont know what i'm feeling, my head is pounding and I have no idea how to fix it. My thoughts are clouded by my phone vibrating.

"Hey, its arizona, please just talk to me, im sorry if I brought up something touchy, please just let me know your okay- AZ"

"i'm fine thanks" I replied back to her text message keeping it short.

"you didnt seem fine earlier, im here to talk if you need too-AZ"

"i would rather not talk about it at all, Ill be fine, ill see you at practice tomorrow" With that i shut my phone and took a deep breath. It was getting close to 10pm I should head home even though no one will notice. Pulling off the road to head back home, my phone started to go off, I quickly opened it.

"hello?"

"cal, where the hell are you? Ive been calling you for over an hour" it was mark screaming through the phone. I forgot to text him after practice.

"Mark, Im sorry! i went for a dri-" I tried to explain but he cut me off

"whats wrong? you only go for a drive when something is wrong, you only ignore your phone when something is wrong, so tell me whats going on?" he sputtered out.

"nothing, please just drop it, I'm headed home now, I'll call you later" I slammed my phone shut and threw it in the passenger seat. I was not in the mood to deal with anyone tonight.

I pulled into my driveway and the gate automatically opened up to the mansion that was encased behind it. Pulling to the front of the house, I slowly came to a stop and put my car in park and got out with the engine still running.

"Miss Torres, late night practing?" Juan asked as he went around me to get in so he could park my car.

"Hi Juan, yeah its been a long day, thank you for parking the car, ill need it tomorrow morning for school" I replied smiling weakly at him and turning to walk inside. My family was wealthy, well I guess wealthy wasnt the best word, We were millionaires, on the verge of being billionaires. I had a trust fund with well over what I could make in my entire life. The only stipulation is that i went to school and obtain a masters degree, after I did that i could have my entire trust fund and do what i very well please with it. I slowly tip toed my way up the stairs and past my fathers office. The light was still on and i could hear my father whispering to someone on the phone. I walked past as briskly as I could and tried not to get noticed.

"Calliope, come in here right this minute" I heard my father said as soon as I got to the other side of the cracked door. There is no way he couldve seen me walk past! He had ears like a mouse I swear. I quickly turned around and pushed the door open.

"yes papa?" i said stepping into his office. The only light on was the smaller green jade lamp on the corner of his desk.

"where have you been? I spoke to security and they stated you just got home" My father spoke firmly. Thats how he knew, he had spies everywhere in this place. Spies that turned their head if you paid them well enough. sometimes it was worth it and sometimes it wasnt.

" I was out with some softball girls, after practice we went to dinner" i said to him with my head bowed and my chin touching my chest. I would never look at him in the eyes, ever.

" You must contact me if you are going to be out late do you understand me?" he spoke louder this time.

"yes papa" i stated in a monotone voice, I waited for him to dismiss me from my stance in his office.

" good, your may leave" he said as he flipped his phone open again and started to dial a number. I stood there for another second.

"calliope OUT!" he yelled. I jumped at his raised voice and made my way out of his office closing the door behind me. I let out a deep breath as reached my room. I opened the door to my lair as I liked to call it. I had my own little apartment in the mansion. Walking in I put my purse on the entry way table and walked in further past the open kitchen. Walking through to the family room, I flipped my shoes off and made my way towards my bed. I stripped out of all of my clothes and walked into my luxurious bathroom. I always felt safe here. I turned the water on and let the steam start to fill the huge bathroom. I sat down on the recliner and turned on the fireplace near the floor. Closing my eyes I took a few deep breaths and tried my best to let the stress flow out of my body. Stepping into the scolding water, I let the tears fall. No one ever knew I cried in the shower cause in there tears were seen as drops of water. I stood there until the water turned cold. I stepped out and grabbed a towel from the warmer, wrapping it around me body. I grabbed another one for my hair and twisted it until it sat perfect on top of my head. I slowly rubbed lotion all over my body trying to paying special attention to the scars that were still so apparent. I still couldn't remember that day very well.

It was about 6 months ago. I was driving home from school and stopped to get a drink at a gas station. A man approached me and asked if I needed anything painted. I sweetly told him no but he placed a business card in my hand. I put the key into my car and the next thing I know I can't breathe as I started to hold my neck. The world went black after that and when i woke up i was in the hospital. My eyes were barely able to open and my body hurt so badly. I vaguely remember my mother or father being there but I do remember mark showing up everyday apologizing. I had no idea what he was talking about. I slowly came to find out that I was drugged by a drug called burunganda, a drug that is 4X worse than rohypnol. I was beaten half to death and slashed all over my body with a knife after being raped and left for dead in a park. It still often haunts me at night and I can go days without sleep. I just wanted to forget that day but the scars were a daily reminder of the pain I had endured. I slowly made my way to bed after putting a pair of shorts and tank top on. I glanced at the clock, it was only midnight. I laid on my back and found myself getting lost in my thoughts. I was never going to fall asleep, with a big sigh I tried to close my eyes and tried to drift off to sleep.

Reviews are appreciated! Oh and as always I own nothing!


	5. Chapter 5

As always thank you all for the wonderful reviews and or followers. It makes me want to write that much more. I'm currently trying to make sure that all of the chapters are longer than usual which means it may be days in between updates but never longer than that! Also need to clear up that Callie is a senior in high school. I know what its like to wait for a story to be updated but something come up and you don't ever have a spare moment to sit down. I promise I will make time. so with that out of the way, here's the next chapter! ENJOY!

chapter 5

"Good morning miss Torres" Juan says to me as he holds the door open for me.

"hi Juan, thank you" I saw sitting in my car, buckling my seat belt and putting my car into drive.

My phone started to vibrate. I quickly flipped it open to find a text from no one other than Coach Arizona.

"Hi ladies, just wanted to let everyone know that I will now be substitute teaching in the building so if there is any need for you to see me or you need anything just let me know, please send me back a text with your name so I can save it in my phone. thanks-AZ" I thought it was so weird that she would require us to send a text back, she already had my number so why would I need to text her back? I quickly typed my name back and shut my phone as I pulled into the school parking lot right next to marks car, he was leaning up against it and smiled when he saw me. I put my car into park turned the engine off and quickly grabbed my backpack. I was not in the mood to deal with mark at all this morning.

"hey Cal" mark says with his arms out requiring a hug. I shut my car door and walked towards him.

"hi" I quickly replied as I let myself sink into his muscular chest. I let a deep breath go and I felt myself relax. With mark things came so easy. He knew when to leave me alone and when I needed someone to hold me. I pushed myself off of him as I looked up. He was smiling at me, he laid a kiss on my lips and we started to walk.

"are you okay? you didn't call last night, but I knew I needed to leave you alone" he states as he wraps his left arm around my waist as we walked across the bridge towards the school.

"yeah I'm good, just had a rough day yesterday, but ill be fine, today is going to suck, I didn't sleep well but that's the story of my life" I chuckled.

" I know you don't sleep well, I'm sorry" he said gripping me a little tighter, as we walked into the school.

"don't be, its not your fault" I said smiling at him, and with that mark left it alone.

" Ill see you in class then?" he asks

"Definitely" I say giving him one last kiss as we part our ways.I made my way towards my locker, grabbed the books I needed and headed towards class.

-6 bells later-

Walking into our photo class, I quickly grabbed my negative camera rolls and started to head towards my photo booth. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who was sitting at the teacher desk. It surely wasn't Mrs. Lampe. The blonde hair pulled into a tight ponytail and the red and white coaching shirt on her back gave it away. It was no doubt Arizona. I tried to keep walking past the desk and pretend that I didn't see her sitting there as I heard her say my name as I walked past.

"Did you expect to walk right past me and not say hi?" she spoke softly to me.

" Oh hey coach" I tried to say as I saw her blue eyes fall on me.

"oh hey" she exclaims as she lets out a breathe

"is that all I get Callie?" she asks again.

"First off I didn't see you and what was I supposed to say?" I ask her back quickly, hoping mark would soon appear and save me.

"first off I know you saw me, I look noting like Lampe, and second a simple hi coach or how are you coach or something would've sufficed" she says with a smile on her face.

"Okay well, Hi coach how are you?" I ask rolling my eyes.

"I'm great thanks for asking, how are you and don't roll your eyes its disrespectful" she states giggling. her giggle was contagious as I started to chuckle out loud.

"I'm great thanks, and I can roll my eyes if I want" I say back smiling.

"if your great why did you run away from me and then ignore my text last night but answered the one I sent this morning?" she asked as her voice turned very serious.

"I-uh I'm not ex-" I stutter out

"hey babe" mark interrupts my sentence as he wraps his arms around me and kisses my cheek, great timing! I turn into him and wrap my arm around him as I look at Arizona. Her face turning from concerned to blank.

"I'll see you at practice coach" I say as I start to walk towards the dark room with mark.

"that's your coach?" mark asks surprised.

"yep" I quickly replied back to him, looking up I see the biggest smile on his face.

"She is definitely hot! I'd totally have a threesome with you both!" mark exclaimed. I threw my elbow into his chest as he fell back a little holding his chest, he let go of me and stood there looking at me as I continued to walk. When I realized he was no longer walking with me I turned around and he let his head droop, but a smile still on his face.

"oh whatever, get over it, it'll never happen!" I said to him as I continued to walk into the dark room.

The warning bell quickly rang 45mins later. I walked out of the dark room with squinty eyes, mark laughed at me from the table where he was cropping and matting pictures. I walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"Torres, Off!" I heard Arizona say.

I hopped off of marks lap as soon and I heard her say my last name. My cheeks started to turn a deep red.

"sorry coach" I replied with a soft voice.

The ending bell rang and I kissed mark and walked out towards my locker. Entering my code I opened my locker, shoved my books onto the bottom and grabbed my backpack. I made my way through the halls, high fiving and hugging friends on the way out to my car. I quietly drove back to my house and parked the car out front. I closed the front door and made my way to the kitchen. Sitting my backpack down, I opened the refrigerator pulled out things to make a sandwich and jumped when I heard a voice.

"Callie?"

"hello mother" i replied in a monotoned voice.

"how was school?"

"fine" with that I grabbed my sandwich and backpack and went to walk right past her.

"Maria would've made that sandwich for you, all you have to do is ask her, I don't pay her for nothing" her mother said.

"I can make my own sandwich besides you don't pay her, daddy does" I huffed with that i walked away and walked up to my room.

I didn't like to be disrespectful to my mother but I couldn't help but to have bitter feelings towards her. She blamed me for getting raped and stabbed and almost dying. She said it was my fault. That i was not the victim and that i deserved every bit of it. I couldn't help but to hate her. Who says that to their daughter? to their "baby girl". I couldn't stand to be within 2 feet of my own mother and that made me feel terrible, but she deserved every bit of my hostility towards her.

"Ladies, we are going to take it easy today, just going to work on our hitting as well as base running, split into teams and lets get to work" coach Shade yelled.

I quickly grabbed my batting gloves and walked towards the batting cage. Brittany was standing with a bat waiting for the first pitch. I watched as a ball spun out and almost hit her on the foot. I laughed out loud as she gave me a glare. I chuckled and watched as she got her footing straight and waited again. she took a swing and whiffed, Again I laughed out loud, and started to talk to myself.

"Bend your knees, shoulder width apart, choke up, knuckles knocking, swing and follow through" I say in a little louder than a whisper.

"Say that a little louder calliope" I heard a voice behind me, I turned to see Arizona smiling at me. There she was standing behind me and saying my full name, It rolling off her lips so beautifully. I chuckled out loud, my palms started to sweat and I could feel my breathes starting to pick up pace. I stepped back and stood next to her. I spoke quietly.

"Look I'm sorry about yesterday, The scars are from something very personal that not a lot of people know about nor do i really like to talk about it" I said to her trying not to make eye contact.

"See, now was that so hard? you didn't have to run, running gets you no where, I will always be here to listen, even if you think no one will understand, I will always be here, you need to know that." she spoke and smiled at me.

"thanks for respecting that" I say back.

"Torres, your up" Shade yells

"gotta go" i say back to Arizona.

"swing away calliope, swing away" she says with a grin.

After practiced ended, I walked out to my car and went to turn my key and heard nothing, I slammed my hand down on the dashboard and tried to turn my key again, It made a shredding sound and nothing happened after. Really? Its so hot outside, sweat started to pour down my body. I punched my dash board again and tried my key, nothing came from my car. I sat my head onto the steering wheel and took a deep breath.

"Won't start?" Arizona popped up at my window

"no" I sighed

"Did you call someone?"

"not yet, about to call my dad"

"okay, I'll wait and if you need a ride i can take you"

I flipped my phone open and dialed my dads cell phone.

"papa, my car wont start, yes i tried, no I have a ride, yes, ill leave them under the mat, yes papa, okay" I closed my phone, threw my keys under the mat and shut my door closed.

"everything okay?" Arizona asked

"yeah, just peachy" I say sarcastically back to her.

"okay hop in, I'll drive you home"

I stepped onto the passenger side of the door and waited for her to unlock my door. I opened the door and sat down, pulling my seat belt over my lap and clicking it into place. I took a deep breath as Arizona sat in the driver seat next to me. The smell of vanilla coconut hits my nose. I felt butterflies in my stomach, sitting this close to her made me dizzy.

"everything okay?" Arizona repeats to me.

"I'm good" I replied back to her. We sat in silence for the rest of the ride to my house other than the few directions that spilled from my mouth. Pulling up to the gate, Juan opened the gate and i heard a gasp come from Arizona's lips.

"yes this is my house" I say back to her reading her mind.

"I didn't ask" she smiled back.

"thank you for the ride, I'll see you tomorrow" i said back.

"ill be in 502, you should come visit" she laughed.

"ill see what i can do" i said back. Closing the door I walked towards the awful place i called home.

Reviews are always helpful!


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry that it has been this long without an update! My computer crashed after getting fixed, I went on vacation to the Grand Canyon-which was amazingly breathtaking! And then just now bought an iPad so I'm back in business! Also still no beta so all mistakes are mine. I'm done rambling! As always...ENJOY!

It was finally Friday but that meant that today was our first game. I dreaded being in the softball field but at the same time it was an escape for me. When I was on the mound and could smell the freshly laid chalk lines I felt like I was in heaven. On game days we were to wear our uniforms all day while at school so we would already be ready to hop on the bus 30mins after school was let out. That was enough time to get to your locker, grab your softball bag, maybe go to your car and drive to get a snack from the gas station and head back to board the bus. I was currently in my last bell class for the day still had over 35mins left of class, sighing I raised my hand.

"Callie?" Mrs. Dian called out

" Mrs. Dian can I go see coach?" I asked sweetly

"Coach shade?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"No our new coach, Arizona Robbins, she's in 502 subbing, I'd like to talk to her about strategy for the game tonight" I said to her, pushing my sleeves up to my elbows.

"All your work done?" She asked with a wink.

"Yes ma'am" I said smiling at her.

" go ahead, come get your pass, and I'll see you tomorrow" she says to me, this is exactly why I love having coaches that work at your school. I could get away with anything as long as I said it was for whatever sport I was playing that season. I quietly grabbed my stuff and headed towards the door. Little did mrs. Dian know that I wasn't going to see Arizona. I just used her as a excuse to leave school early. Making my way to my locker I put my books away and grabbed my purse and threw my softball bag over my shoulder. Grabbing my keys to my new SUV my daddy just bought me I was all set. Heading down the hallway, I put my headphones in and ignored the rest of the world. Getting to the front doors I showed my pass to the security guard. He signed his initials and I walked straight out of the building and towards the parking lot. I clicked the unlock button on my keys and popped the trunk open I laid my softball bag in and slammed the brand new hummer trunk closed. I told my dad I didn't want something too big or too small but didn't want something flashy. I loved my old school thunderbird, he didn't want to fix it it was "unsafe" he said so instead he went out and found the most obnoxious SUV he could find and tinted all the windows black. I honestly was surprised he didn't require I have a driver. Climbing into the driver seat I sat on the all black leather seats engraved into the head rest were my initials CIT. pushing the button next to my steering wheel I could hear my engine roar to a start. The smell of new car hitting my face as I turned on the air conditioning. My stomach started to growl, i figured i'd better get some food before the game, pulling out of the parking lot I blasted the radio and started to sing my heart out. I pulled into subway parking lot and got out walking in I ordered my footlong with all the "weird toppings" as mark likes to say. Feeling my phone vibrating I flipped it open.

"Where did you escape off too sexy? Want to meet up for a quickie to relieve some of that stress before your game? ;)" I literally laughed out loud, it was mark trying to be funny. It worked.

"Can't wear myself out before but maybe after if you behave :)" I quickly text back and let out a giggle.

Walking out of the subway I opened my car door and set my sub in my seat getting into my purse I grabbed the dark blue box and a lighter. Pulling a cigarette out of the box I put it in my mouth and flicked the lighter and put the flame to the end, inhaling deeply I exhaled a white cloud of smoke and closed my eyes. It felt amazing as the nicotine filled my body. Taking another drag I sat on the curb next to my car and pulled out my phone the next thing I know the cigarette is being ripped out of my hand and stomped to the ground. Looking up all I could see was dark shadow figure with the sun blocking most of my view, then I heard her voice.

"What the hell do you think your doing? Using my name to get you out of class then skipping school then smoking a cigarette like you don't know it kills your lung capacity not to mention your health! What were you thinking?" She yelled at me as she paced back and forth right in front of me.

"I'm sorry are you my mom?" I asked with probably a little too much attitude.

"No and I don't want to be but you; calliope Torres need to understand that it is NOT okay to behave like this!" Arizona yelled.

Looking up I couldn't help but laugh at her, there she was pacing with her hand on her hip and the other on her forehead just under her beautiful blonde hair, and sunglasses that hid her beautiful eyes, mumbling something to herself. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"It's not funny! Do you know how much trouble I could get into if they knew that I covered for you to skip school?"

"Im sorry I just wanted to grab some food then I was heading back to catch the bu- wait how did you know that I was here?" I asked confused

"That is for me to know and for you to get your ass back to school" she said sternly to me but I could see beyond those pearly white teeth.

"Yes ma'am "I said with a slight smirk on my face.

"OH and where are those nasty cigarettes? She asked holding out her hand to me. Reaching down next to me I grabbed the pack and stood, slapping them into her hands. I started to walk off and felt her hand on my wrist. My blood pressure started to rise. She pulled me towards her so that I was a little less than two feet away. She pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head and looked into my eyes. I felt my heart skip and my palms start to sweat. I was brought out of my trance when I heard her start to whisper to me.

"Promise me, that you'll quit smoking these gross things" she spoke so soft that I could barely hear her.

"I don't make promises I can't keep" I said to her and pulled my wrist out of her grasp and got into my car. Securing my seatbelt I turned my SUV on and backed out of the spot, driving right past her. Who did she think that she was? My parents? Okay sure my parents probably wouldn't like me smoking cigarettes either but really? How did she even know I was there? I pulled into the high school parking lot and parked. Fliipping open my phone and i sent mark a text. Within seconds I got a reply.

"Meet me in our spot in 5" marks text read. Smiling I pulled back out of the parking lot and headed to the one spot I knew no one knew of except myself and mark.

-10mins later-

Pulling into the secluded area I could see mark standing outside of his car waiting on me. Pulling in I put my car in park and rolled down a window.

"Get in" I said to him with a sly smile. Jumping over my center console I adjusted myself in the back seat as the door popped open, I could see it in marks eyes, the lust was there.

"I thought you didn't want to wear yourself out?" He said to me laughing as he sat in the seat next to me and closed the door.

"Shhh less talking more fu-" he stopped me with his lips on mine. I could feel my body temperature start to rise and his hands started to roam, I moaned into his kisses as my hips did the rest of the talking. He quickly pushed his basketball shorts down and pushed my softball shorts to one side and quickly entered me with one stiff motion. I moaned and he continued as he kissed on my neck. The motion continued for another 30mins and soon we were both left panting and sweaty. Opening my eyes, the blurred clock on my dash finally focused and it read 2:31pm.

" shit! Mark! I have to go I'm going to miss the bus!" I yelled at him

"Fuck! I was supposed to be at the fields at 2:30!" He said back to me, with another kiss on the lips he slide his shorts up and opened the door.

"Hold on a minute Cal I have something for you" mark yelled right before he shut the back door. I made my way back to the drivers seat and rolled down the passenger side window. Jogging back towns my car mark smirked and put the same dark blue box into my hand.

"Figured you would need one after that!" He said smiling ear to ear.

"Don't be so full of yourself but yes I do actually! I better go or we'll both be running laps after the game."

"See you tonight?" He said to me

"Most definitely" I said blowing him a kiss, I backed out and light a cigarette as i headed back to the high school.

Pulling in I could see the yellow bus parked in from of the softball gym and a bunch of girls with their bags sitting on the floor by there feet talking. Hopping out of my car I popped the trunk and grabbed my bag as I walked away I pressed a button on the door hearing the beeps I started to walk away.

"Damn girl, it's about time you showed up! Thought you would be the first one here, how was that sex?"Brittany said to me with a huge smile on her face.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked as I looked around to see if any of the other girls were looking and they all were, as I turned they all shifted their gaze.

"Well with that hair and you showing up late, not to mention coach leech looking for mark, andddd coach Robbins has asked me three times if I have seen you, I'm going to go with yes it's that obvious" she said slapping me on the shoulder.

"Shit!" I said shaking my head at her. We started to walk in unison towards the bus. Climbing the stairs to the bus , I walked all the way to the second to last seat And plopped my body down, Brit did the same in the seat across from mine. I closed my eyes for a minute as I heard all the other girls pile onto the bus. As things started to settle down, grabbing my headphones I plugged them into my phone and put on music and let myself drown out the rest of the girls. I felt my thigh being tapped and opened my eyes and I could see Brittany motioning for me to pull out my headphones. Sitting up I pulled them out and heard Arizonans voice doing roll call.

"Brittany"

"here"

"Casey"

"here"

"Ashlee"

"here"

"Callie"

"Here" I said throwing my hand into the air so she could see where I sat. Arizona continued to call out the names and I only half listened to what she had to say after that. The bus started to move and i Felt my phone vibrate.

"You have been behaving out of character lately, everything ok? -AZ" I sighed and quickly typed back the infamous words of a mad,sad,crazy,unhappy woman.

" I'm fine"

AGAIN IM SORRY IT TOO SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT PLEASE REVIEW! UPDATES WILL BECOME VERY FREQUENT!


	7. Chapter 7

I had a reviewer ask how old arizona was, she is 23 just graduated from college,moved back into her parents house and this is her first real teaching/ coaching job. Also had a reviewers request to have a chapter in arizonas POV so here you go! As always reviews are lovely! ENJOY! No beta mistakes are my own, I own nothing.

Arizona's POV

I had no clue what was going on with callie but lately she seemed so out of it so distant, so antisocial. Something was definately wrong and i was going to get to the bottom of it. I just did role call and saw her tan hand shoot up in the air and her voice yell here, but she was avoiding me after i ripped her cigarette out of her hand earlier. As bad as it was i couldnt blame her, whenever i was stressed i would find the most random vacant places and light a tobacco stick too, but callie, callie was way to young to be smoking, she had her entire career not only was she talented but also breath takingly beautiful. i need to leave her alone, i need to not rescue her, i need to stop thinking about her in dirty ways, i need to be able to take a step back and let her be a player and i be the coach but i cant keep her off my mind,her tan skin, black raven hair and gorgeous brown eyes captivate me everytime i see her or whenever i find myself in her presence. As i wrote the line up i couldnt help but check my phone for more of a responce than " im fine" although callie thought she could fool me with a "im fine" i could read straight through her wall that she seemed to built so high around herself. I felt the seat next to me vibrate and smiled when i saw the beautiful name pop up on my screen. I slide my finger across it and the message popped up.

"I really wish you wouldnt worry about me, i can handle my own battles" it read, I sighed to myself. This wasn't going to be easy. I quickly typed a message back to her.

"I hope you know I'm named after a battleship and you may be able to handle your own battles but honey two is always better than one and im here if you need me, i dont bite ;)" i really wanted to add unless you asked me too but deemed that as inapprioroate, but I did smile to myself.

The bus pulled to a stop and the poof of air was heard through the entire bus as the doors swung open. The girls all start to stand up and grab their stuff. I turned to kneel on the seat and watch as all the girls filed off the bus and started to walk towards the barely looked at me as she walked by. Grabbing my bag i threw it over my shoulder and followed the steps of the girls. Coach shade was already waiting at the fields for us. I laid my bag down and plopped onto the bench.

"alright ladies, listen up, lets get warmed up take a lap around the field and start to stretch, after that please get your arms loose!" Coach shade yelled as all the girls took off running. Coming over he sat a little too close for comfort, i scooted away from him, as i looked up he smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.

-After the game-

We lost the game by 2 runs in the 6th inning due to an error in left field and another error at short stop. I have never seen callie be so determined to throw heat like i did tonight. She was trying to throw her arm out. She was trying to release some sort of anger that was bent up, no matter what i said to her she just ignored me. Poor girl needed a release. Stepping off the bus again I headed for the locker room and laid all the extra equipment i was carrying and put it in the lock box. I quickly stepped out of the locker room adn headed towards the parking lot. Getting to my car I stopped when I saw callie walk out of the building and towards me. I kept telling myself that i needed to leave her alone, just let her be, if she needed help she would ask. Although i think I know how hard headed she is, I'm pretty sure that i have no idea. Ignoring what my heart was telling me I opened my car door and started my car as I watched all the girls taper off into either their own cars or their parents cars as they got picked up one by one. Sighing to myself I finally got to pull out of the parking lot at 9pm. I couldnt wait to get in the bath and just soak. I deserved that much after this long long day.

Submerging my body into the steaming hot water, I slowly let the water flow over my chest and shoulders only leaving red skin Behind. Sighing to myself I closed my eyes and let the lavender scent enter my nostrils, my mind started to drift, I found myself thinking about that dark raven hair and beautiful brown eyes. Callie didn't speak to me At all at the game or after on the bus. My heart sank, she was trying to push me away and I understood that all too well.

I heard my phone vibrating on the hard tile of the sink. Ignoring it I sunk deeper and let my eyes close again. Again my phone vibrated on the tiled except it continued to vibrate, I assumed I was getting a call. I sighed to myself and held my breath and went under the water. I continued to hold my breath and held it until I felt my lungs were going to burst and finally surfaced. I sat up and watched as the bubbles fell over my chest and down my smooth stomach. I reached under the water and pulled the plug and stood. I stood and turned the water back on and rinsed my body of all the suds and shut it off. Again my phone continued to ring. Annoyed I grabbed it off the counter and answered it.

"Yes!?" I said

"Co-Coa-coach?" The voice hit me like a ton of rocks.

"Callie?" I whispered

"Can you meet me at the courts out by the mountain circle?" She asked, her voice sounded like she had been crying.

"Sure, is everything okay?" I asked still whispering, trying my hardest to soothe her over the phone.

"Yes..." She paused and I instantly knew that it was not.

"I'll meet you there in 15?" I said. Getting out of the shower I quickly grabbed my towel and ran it over my body trying to dry myself as fast as I could.

"Okay,bye" again she whispered to me and the line went dead.

My heart sank. Something was wrong, something had bothered her enough to the point that she knew she could call me. I ran down the hall and grabbed a pair of panties, a sports bra my favorite sweats, a shirt and a them over my body so fast that I realized my shirt was on backwards. I laughed to myself and fixed the clothing. As I ran down the stairs I heard my mom tell my name.

"Zona? What in the world has gotten into you? everything okay?" She asked in her twang that she had gathered from the many southern states that we had lived in.

"I'm good I forgot I was meeting Christina" I shouted as I grabbed a pair of flip flops and slammed the garage door behind me.

-15min drive-  
Pulling into the parking lot at the mountains I scanned the many cars and didn't see the flashy SUV that Callie drove, finally seeing it parked at the very end I made my way toward it. Next to it sitting on the half wall that looked over the beautiful city was a dark womanly figure, hood over the head and a red dot swaying back and forth in the air. There she was smoking a cigarette and sitting by herself. Parking my car next to hers I flipped off my bright head lights and turned my engine off. Climbing out I tried not to slam my door and slowly made my way over to Callie.

"Hey CT, what did i tell you about those things?" I said tapping her shoulder laughing and plopping down next to her. She slowly looked up and I could see the dark black streaks from her mascara running down her face that she was not laughing with dropped the cigarette and I instinctively put my arm around her shoulder and felt her flinch, adjusting head her into the crook of my neck I felt her take a deep breath followed by the vibration of very small inhales and exhales. She was crying. My heart sunk and I rubbed her back and let my other hand fall to Callie's face and pushed her bangs to one side. I started to rock back and forth, I felt a drop hit my sweats. Grabbing her face with both of my hands I spoke softly to her.

"Look at me please?" I tried to slowly pull her cheeks so her face would be towards mine. She turned her head completely away from me. I slowly let go of her face and allowed her time to wipe her tears away. I tried to speak to her again.

"Will you at least tell me what's wrong?"

She didn't respond, only a shrug of the shoulders. I blew out a breath and tried to reason with the brick wall I kept finding myself running into. One way or another I would find a way to get into the wall. Whether I had to dig a hole and crawl or climb over it, all I knew was that I wanted to be on the Inside. I reached for her chin and pulled her face towards mine. She finally allowed me to move her face and now she was sitting face to face and at eye level. My heart was beating so fast in my chest, I felt like I was running a marathon. Her brown eyes stared at my blue ones, searching for some kind of sign, some kind of comfort. I softened my look and tried to find some kind of expression on Callie's face, but there wasn't one, only tears were readily streaming down her face. I grabbed her face and wiped her tears away with my thumbs.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked her again.

"My parents" she whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Elaborate a little for me please"

"They blame me, like its all my fault, Creen que merecía,como yo lo quería,Yo no pedí ser golpeado o casi maté!" She started out in English then went off into a Spanish rant that I didn't understand. She was now on her feet pacing back and forth continuing to shout in her language. I looked around to see all the other people looking our way. Grabbing her hand, she instantly stopped and stared at me.I chose my words very wisely.

"Blame you for what exactly?"

"wait you don't know? Your telling me you've been at school and no one has been talking about what happened to me?" Callie started to pace back and forth again then stopped with her hands on her hips. She looked amazingly beautiful, all pissed off with her yoga pants on and her hoody sleeves rolled up a little past her elbow. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and swayed back and forth as she stopped.

"Noooo" I replied back to her with a very confused look on my face. When she didn't reply I patted the spot next to me and looked up and whispered sit to her. She took a deep breath and shifted towards me and sat very close to me. She leaned her head onto my shoulder and I moved to allow her to nestle under my arm, she scooted closer to me and laid her head down again onto my chest. I allowed myself to wrap my arm around her and pull her closer to me. Laying my head into of hers I could smell her shampoo and my head was starting to spin. I found myself closing my eyes and taking deep breaths. I just couldn't get enough of her. I again softly spoke into her hair.

"Tell me what's wrong"

"I got raped and beaten almost to death and my parents think I deserved it and wanted it, we got into a fight tonight and I left, and I don't want to go back" she looked at me and replied as tears again started to stream down her face.

"I am so sorry, you never need to think that you deserved it cause you didn't. No one asks for something like that to happen to them, no one wants that to happen to them and no one deserves for that to happen to them, I know you don't want to go home but you have too"

"will you just stay like this and hold me? Please?" She curled back into my arms and I wrapped both of them around her.

"Why don't you just come home with me?" I asked her. We sat in silence for awhile. She didn't reply and I didn't know whether to leave her alone or push her. I wasn't sure what would happen if she did come home with me, but all I knew was that she needed help and I was going to do everything I could to do just that.

As always thank you for reading and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the next chapter. It is not as long but I have been trying to write as much as I possibly can. All mistakes are my own as i still don't want to use a beta! Also I own nothing! ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE!

Callie's POV

I had agreed to go back to Arizona's place and now we were both on her bed at her parents house. We snuck through the back door and down the basement stairs past a huge pool table and into a room towards the back of the house. I Sat on the bed, my hands on my knees. I looked around as Arizona started to grab some clothes, pajamas I assumed.

"I'll be right back" she said to me and closed her door behind her. I got off the bed and started to look at all the pictures sitting in a frame type book that I flipped through. Lots of pictures of who I assumed was Arizona's friends from college. Some of her drinking a beer and her wearing jerseys. The last picture was very odd to me though. A girl with her arms wrapped around Arizona's waist and she was kissing Arizona too close to her mouth and not enough on her cheek. I flipped to the next photo and saw Arizona and that same girl kissing on the lips, arms wrapped around each other. The next photo was a picture of them holding hands walking towards a sunset on the beach. I slammed the photo album shut and put it back where I found it. I felt my cheeks turn red as I felt anger built up. Arizona knew all about me and what happened but she didn't think to share the fact that she was gay. I walked towards the door and walked out the same way I came, except I was more angry then before. I couldn't believe that Arizona is a lesbian, i had shared the worst of my life and it hit me that i opened up and she was hiding a huge secret from me.I walked out the back door and disappeared into the darkness towards my car and drive off.

Arizona's POV

I walked back into the room to find no one there. I started to panic, I rushed back towards the bathroom and found nothing. Walking back up the stairs and towards the front door I looked out the window in enough time to see Callie's headlights driving down the street. I ran back downstairs and tore my bed apart looking for my phone. I called Callie but was sent directly to voicemail. I again dialed it again and got the voicemail again, deciding to leave a message and not sound panicked, I took a deep breath.

"Hey cal it's Arizona, why did you leave? Is everything okay? Please call me back and let me know what's going on...alright I'm waiting for you to call me back, please call back, bye"

I didn't know why Callie left and I was sure that I didn't do anything. I left to change and to go to the bathroom and BOOM! She was gone. I hoped she called back and I would be waiting for the call or text all night, regardless if she did it not I wasn't going to sleep tonight. I sighed to myself and walked back down to my room.

Callie POV

Run run run as fast as you can.

That was my motto, whenever I felt unsafe or if things got hard I ran. It was easier for me to run and hide then it was to fight or argue or put myself into a situation that I felt I was going to get hurt. I lit a cigarette as I drove, where I was going I didn't know. My phone rang and seeing Arizona's name pop up on my screen in the middle of my dash, I hit the ignore button and kept driving. Again the phone started to ring and I again hit the ignore button. I grabbed my phone and sent a text to mark.

"Parents home?"

I felt my phone vibrate.

"No, everything okay? its almost midnight,want to come over?"

I quickly texted him back.

" Be there in 15"

The text sent and stated that mark read it at 11:56pm popped up. I figured he would wait for me and headed towards his house. My phone vibrated again and it said I had a voicemail. Hitting play I listened to the voice that echoed through my speakers in the car.

"Hey cal it's Arizona, why did you leave? Is everything okay? Please call me back and let me know what's going on...alright I'm waiting for you to call me back, please call back, bye"

It hit a nerve and I started to cry. I was hurting. I was going to back away, put some space between us and build my walls higher then ever before. It never fails that the minute that I let someone in they either leave or they end up hurting me. I went from hurt to pissed at myself and started to bang my fist against the steering wheel. When was this going to stop haunting me and just let me be okay. I didn't have to be happy I just wanted to be okay. Pulling into marks I put my car into park and turned off my engine. I put my head against the steering wheel and sighed. I had to pretend to be okay. I flipped the mirror down and I wiped at my eyes and tried to dry my puffy face. I got out of the car and shut the door. I went to the door and opened it. Making my way upstairs I stopped outside of marks door and sighed. Turning the knob I walked in and saw mark laying on the bed watching tv. He patted the bed next to him and threw a pair of his shorts and shirt for me to change. I slowly started to undress and slipped into his clothes. I could feel his eyes on me and I laughed. He laughed and grabbed my arm and pulled me on top of him.

"Everything okay?" He asked as he kissed my cheek. I put my head down on his chest and let myself relax.

"Yes just wanted to come cuddle" I said kissing him in the lips.

"Just cuddle?" He asked as I could feel him grind into me. He smiled and closed his eyes and he continued to move against me. I pushed my body into his as a response to his question. He flipped me over and started to make his way down my body. My phone again rang on the night stand and he stopped enough to look over.

"It's Arizona?" He said as a statement/question.

"Ignore it, keep going" I said as I ran my nails down his stomach towards his groin. He again started with his kissing assault.

Arizona's POV

I tried to Callie again but this time it just rang and rang. I slammed my phone down on the bed when I again got her voicemail.

"Dammit dammit dammit" I said out loud to no one. I laid on my bed and sighed deeply. Trying to close my eyes I started to drift off but ended up startling myself awake again. I did that many times while clutching my phone. At some point I gave up the fight and let myself drift off to sleep.

There Callie was sitting next to the pool, dripping wet with her beautiful dark hair let out of a ponytail draping across her shoulders. Her suit was a creamy orange color that made her tanned skin look even more tasteful than before. She laid herself out on a lawn chair covered in a big beach towel with different flowers all over it. She bent over and I got an amazing view of her big chest, I licked my lips and could feel myself starting to get worked up. Callie leaned back again and closed her eyes. The sheen that came off of Callie's dripping wet body was making me wet in all the right places. My core was starting to ache, thinking about what I wouldn't do to put my mouth all over- I shot out of bed and rubbed my eyes. A dream? I was having a wet dream about Callie. picking up my phone,I looked at it I had no missed calls and no missed messages. I sighed to myself. I was exhausted and I still had to go to work regardless if Callie was on my mind or not.I checked the time. 5:45. Just enough time to hop in the shower and get to the high school. I walked out of my room and into the bathroom, stripped myself of all my clothes and stepped into the steaming hot water. While washing my body I couldn't help but feel how wet I was, all because of my wet dream of the raven haired beauty. I slipped two fingers into myself and let my hands do the rest. After I had reached my release I felt a little less stressed, but so guilty that I had just gotten myself off thinking about a player on my softball team, a student at my high school, and a girl that's way to young for me. I knew that I was wrong but some force some sort of chemistry was pulling me towards her. It's like the saying, opposites attract regardless if its wrong or right. Stepping out of the shower I made my way to my room. Got dressed in a uniform shirt and black pants, slipped on my shoes and was ready for this very very long day to begin.

Callie's POV

I woke up to a empty space next to me. I flipped around to find my phone on the night stand. Checking the time it was 6:22am. Fuck! Where was mark, and why didn't he wake me up? Scrabbling around the room I found my clothes from the night before and walked to the restroom down the hall from marks room. I could hear him singing to the radio that was blasting. Banging on the door I screamed his name.

"Mark!"

" hey babe, how'd you sleep?" He asked with shaving cream on his face, his razor still in his hand, smiling his 1000watt smile.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I screamed at him over the radio and slammed my hand on top of the off button. It shut off and I continued to talk to him.

"I haven't showered or have I done my hair and now I won't have enough time!"

"I tried you sleep like the dead! Yes You need to shower and you don't need to do your hair your beautiful even if it looks like this" mark said back to me flipping a piece of my post-sex hair from the night before. Smacking him in the chest he backed away from me laughing. I stripped myself of the clothes or lack there of from my body and started to wash away what happened last night and started to think how hard today was going to be ignoring Arizona at school and on the field.

As always review! It helps boost the juices to flow so I can update faster!


	9. Chapter 9

I know that it seems like the story is going really slow but it has been a day to day so far for the most part, it will get better, sorry if it's a bummer but please bear with me I don't want it to seem like they are moving too fast. Also to answer a reviewer yes this will end up being a calzona at some point! All mistakes are my own and I own nothing! Thank you all for the reviews! As always ENJOY!

Arizona's POV

Callie has been ignoring me the last couple of days, including all my calls, all my texts, and me calling her name down the hallway. The only way she will respond is if she has too, or if we are at softball. That's one place she doesn't have a choice, she won't disrespect me in front of coach shade. She knows he will make her run or she will end up sitting on the pine for a game or two, and Callie won't chance that. I have raked my brain of all the things I could have done all the things I said to her previous to her leaving and I have drawn a blank time and time again. I was so frustrated. I had even begun to take it out on Jacqueline. Lately Jacqueline and I had been fighting and I know that it was not her fault that Callie wouldn't talk to me but I had to take it out on someone. Jacqueline and I had been together for a little over 6 years, she and I had gone to high school together and started dating a little after I had come out to my parents. My parents didn't exactly love jac but they dealt with her cause they knew I loved her. We had gone through a lot with each other but when we went our separate ways during college I didn't see her much, sure she was here and there and we each took our turns visiting, but it was never like it used to be when we had first started Dating. I had cheated on her a couple of times while at college and she had done the same I didn't know if we had agreed to make it an open relationship but we couldn't handle being broken up either.I was not by any means okay with her being with other people and she had voiced her concerns to me as well but I had bigger fish to fry. I had to think of a way to get Callie to talk to me and I think I know just what would do the trick. I had to get Callie alone and make her talk to me.

Driving I sang to the music playing through my beat up green machine as I liked to call it, my mind kept wondering what I was going to say to Callie when I got the chance too, my mind was spinning with all the possibilities. i just wanted to know what i did wrong. I pulled into the dark mountain cove where I had met Callie the night she called me and told me everything, passing all the cars And trucks parked I pulled into the very last space and got out of my car. Pulling myself up onto the half wall I twisted so my body was against the strong wind blowing and flicked my lighter. Inhaling deeply I let the cigarette burn. I felt my lungs burn and i exhaled all the smoke and let the wind hit my face. My mind went back to Jacqueline and Callie and I felt like was damned either way. Things with jac weren't going well, we had both been home from college for over 8 weeks and have seen each other maybe twice. Things had to change. I loved her yes, but I was bored and tired of working for something that was just going to be broken. As far as the Callie situation went I had to figure out what was going on in her head and what I did to make her go from talking to me all day to never talking to me. I felt my phone vibrate and Callie's name popped up as a text message I smiled to myself and took another drag before opening the text message.

" I thought those things killed you" I instantly dropped my cigarette and turned my head to look around. It was too dark outside to see past 3 feet in front of me. I texted Callie back.

"Exactly they are bad for YOU. Your to young to be killing yourself, specially cause your talented :)" I was flirting, I was pretending like everything was Okay.

"Uh huh I'm a rock star I know this :)" she was flirting back with me. I held my phone in my hand and smiled, what was I supposed to say back to that? I laughed to myself and smiled.

" I'm awesome if I can say so"

"You nac say whaterve yrou beautiful self watns" that's when it clicked. She was flirting and talking to me cause she was here somewhere drunk.

"Where are you?" I texted back

I felt someone wrap their hands around my waist, that's when her scent hit me. It was Callie. She bent down and whispered into my ear.

"I'm right here" I could feel every inch of my body shiver and respond to her touching me. I felt myself relax into her arms. A red flag not once going into the air. With Jacqueline not being around I lacked the physical contact as well as being very sexually frustrated. It felt good to be touched.

"Well hello stranger" I laughed back at her.

"How's it going?" I could smell the liquor on her breath.

"I'm good, smells like you've been having a good time" I said back to her. I could feel her stiffen up. I sighed and allowed myself to turn to look at her face. She was beautiful even in this drunken state.

"I have been, I needed to let loose and get some things off my mind" she said with her arms still wrapped around me. Silence then took over for a good 10 mins but felt like an hour. I finally spoke.

"What did I do for you to stop talking t-" that's when I felt her lips hit mine and my body instantly responded back and my lips kept kissing hers. I finally pulled away from her and looked up into her brown eyes.

"Okay then" I said to her and turned back around. What the hell just happened? She has a boyfriend I have a girlfriend for the longest time yet I have never felt a kiss like that in my entire life.

"I stopped talking to you cause you failed to mennnntion that yoruu are a les-lesbian" she stumbled over the words.

" I didn't think it mattered. I'm here to listen to you help you through a rough time and be the shoulder you can cry on, what is my business or troubles don't have to be put on you as we'll" I said back to making her release her hands from my waist.

" I'm hurt that you felt like you couldn't tell me something that big. That you felt like you had to hide it. I poured the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me out to you and you failed to tell me a simple detail" she spoke in a whisper.

I felt horrible! And it all made sense. She was in my room probably saw all the photos of Jacqueline and I and ran cause she felt like I wasn't being truthful.

"I'm sorry you feel like that. It wasn't my intention. I'm sorry you think that I'm not being open about who I am but you have enough problems going on and the last thing you need to be doing is trying to figure out what my problems are"

"It's not a problem that you're a lesbian Arizona"

" you know your only allowed to call me Arizona when Were not at softball, anywhere else you can call me coach or Robbins or whatever you silly high school girls come up with Calliope"

I heard her giggle for the first time in a long time and I laughed to myself.

"I know coach" she said back to me. We had finally worked out the silent treatment I had been receiving but I didn't know what to do about the kiss we just shared, I simply brushed it aside as a drunken mishap.

"So what and who are you drinking with?" I asked her.

"Just some friends" she said she sat next me and didn't allow much space between us, our hips were touching and I didn't have a place next to me for my hands to go so I rested them on the edge of the half wall between us.

"Well go have fun with your friends and ill see you bright and early for school tomorrow"

" I'd rather stay with you" she said to me sliding her hand up and down my thigh. I felt my core start to stir up and tried to hold my body as still as possible.

"Okay" I said to her looking in my eyes

" you don't have too, you can go with your friends, is mark here?" I asked her as I watched her hand grope my thigh, my core heating degrees by the second.

" yes he is-wait how did you know his name?" She asked

" people talk Calliope, people talk" I whispered. We sat in silence again but Callie continued to run her hand up and down my thigh. My head stayed forward looking at the city lights and my breathing began to pick up faster than I would have liked. Callie laid her head into my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her body. I felt her hand stop and her gentle breathing shallowed. She was asleep, on my shoulder. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes for a moment and breathed in her scent. This felt right, whatever "this" was felt amazing. I couldn't put my finger on why but I enjoyed the moment for as long as i could until I could hear Callie's phone blare music from her pocket.

"CT...CT...cal...CALLIOPE your phone!" I yelled trying to wake her up, finally she shot up out of my arms and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Hello? I ran into coa-a friend, yep ill be back in a minute, okay bye" she looked up as she almost slipped and said coach then replaced it with "friend". I could help but laugh out loud.

"I'm going to head back were getting ready to leave to go to a bonfire." She said to me.

"Thought you were going to stay with me?" I faked a pouty face and she stopped smiling and sat next to me.

"I can if you want me too" she said sadly.

I burst into a laugh and smacked her leg.

"I was kidding! Go have fun be a teenager" I laughed grabbing Callie into a hug.

"You sure?" She said looking at me with serious dark orbed eyes.

"Yep! I have to go see Jacqueline tonight and square some things away with her"

"Sooooo Jacqueline is her name? Is she as beautiful as you?" Callie said to me. I started to blush.

"Oh stop! Go have fun with your friends and text me later if you want" I said standing up.

"Oh I will" Callie said she stepped closer to me and pecked her lips against mine and before I knew it my eyes were watching her beautiful body walking into the darkness.

What the hell just happened tonight and what exactly did I mean by "squaring things away with Jacqueline" my hand made its way to where Callie's lips were mere seconds ago and I closed my eyes and licked my lips, her tasted lingered on my tongue. I was determined now that i needed to taste that more.

Reviews are awesome! Again I apologize for the wait! Love to you all!


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all for the love and the reviews! I truly appreciate it! As always all mistakes are my own and I own nothing! ENJOY!

-Callie's POV-  
I woke up to my alarm blaring and my head pounding. I threw my hand over to cover the annoying alarm sound that I had chosen for my alarm and right now I regretted it. Searching through my sheets I tried to find my phone. I finally hit the stop button and my head continued to pound. What the hell happened last night? The taste of my dry mouth hit me and I regained the memory of getting loaded the night before. Swinging my legs off my bed I made my way to the intercom.

"Good morning Ms. Torres can I help you?" Maria's voice said to me. Maria had been working for my father for longer than I had been alive.

"Hi Maria, how many times do I have to ask you to call me Callie? Can you being me a big glass of ice water and some Tylenol please" I asked back.

"Right away , anything else?"

"No thanks" I responded back to her and walked towards my bathroom. Turning on the faucet I reached for my toothbrush and toothpaste. Looking at my reflection in the mirror, my hair was a mess and the make up under my eyes was now smeared across my face. I looked like I had just risen from the dead. My head continued to pound as I swished my mouth with water. Spitting, I set my toothbrush back in the holder when I heard a knock in the bathroom door.

"Ms. Torres it's Maria"

"Come in"

"Here is your items you requested" she said sitting the big glass down on the countertop along with a medicine cup with little orange and white pills in it.

"Thanks Maria"

"Anything else I can do for you ?" She asked as she made her way back towards the door.

"Can you have one of valets pull my car around ill be leaving shortly"

"Right away, have a good day " she walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

I turned on the shower and stripped myself of the clothes I had on. Walking towards the mirror i grabbed the big glass of water i gulped of much of it down as i could and threw the pills into my mouth, hoping that they would kick in soon. Stepping into the semi warm water I let my eyes fall and hoped that this massive headache would soon fade away. Going to school hung over would definitely suck. I let my mind wonder to the events of last night and Arizona popped into my head. I vividly remember hugging her and... Oh dear god kissing her! What the hell! I couldn't seem to remember if I was dreaming I had kissed her or if I had actually kissed her last night.

"TORRRRRRES" a scream came from the door. I jumped and my feet slipped from under me causing me to fall to the bottom of the shower tiles underneath me. The shampoo and conditioner bottles fell and hit me on the way down as well and I sighed to myself.

"Seriously mark?! Can't I shower in peace?" I yelled at him.

"Woah someone needs a quickie" he laughed at me, I could see him move towards the shower.

"Shut it!" I said back to him pulling my body up using the silver handle bar.

"did you have fun last night?" He asked

"I can't remember anything after we shot gunned a beer" I said back to him, I got out of the shower and grabbed my towel wrapping it around my body, i grabbed my brush and started to run it through my hair. I could feel mark looking at me.

"Stop it, we're not fucking in my bathroom" I said throwing my brush at him. I heard him laugh and get up. He walked towards me and put his hands around my waist, pulling me in for a kiss.

" I was hoping my sexy girlfriend would be in the mood" he said to me.

"Not after you just made me fall in the shower, I don't think so mcdreamy" I laughed and pushed him away from me.

" your always shooting me down" he said back.

" I'm pretty sure you get your fill" I laughed back to him and made my way out of the bathroom. Walking towards my closet I grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"Wear something that'll show that big rack" he said back to me laying across my bed. I shot him an evil glare.

"Woah Tigre, I was kidding" he laughed again. He always had a one track mind.

"Get out! I'll meet up with you after softball conditioning" I said to him, I walked over to him and spoke again.

"If your lucky we may have fun later" I pecked his lips to mine and smiled at him, he rose from the bed.

"What EXACTLY does that mean?" He asked with a sly smile on his face.

"If you don't get out you'll never know" I yelled at him. He quickly kept walking and stopped to turn around once I dropped my towel to get dressed.

"OUT!" I yelled and walked towards him, he quickly shut the door behind him. I could hear him walking down the hallway laughing. He could be a pain in the ass sometimes I swear. I quickly got dressed and made my way down towards the front door.

" , can I get you a breakfast bar or something to take to go?" Maria asked again.

"I'm okay Maria thanks" I said back to her.

"Have a good day ma'am" I heard her say as I closed the door behind me.

" your car is on and ready to go" Juan said to me.

"Thanks Juan" I got myself into the car and shut the door. Pulling my seatbelt on I made my way to the softball fields.

Finally at the fields, I grabbed my bag and I walked towards the field after parking my car, making sure to leave my windows down to let some of the what that would surely build up while we were "conditioning" as coach shade would say. It was pretty much his way of torturing us on the weekends.

"Hello calliope" I heard a voice say from behind me. My hair on my arms stood straight up and I shivered before turning around.

"Hey ari-I mean coach" I said back to her after covering my mouth after almost slipping up.

"How was the rest of your night?" She asked as we continued to walk side by side. She was so close I could smell her shampoo.

"Uh, it's was fine, how was yours?" I asked back, so maybe I wasn't dreaming that I had kissed Arizona. Did I see her last night? The way she asked that question made it seem like I had actually seen her last night.I hoped I wasn't dreaming that I kissed her.

"Pretty shit-I mean crappy"

"Why's that?" I asked curiously.

"Broke things off with Jacqueline then went home and drank myself into coma" she laughed when I gave her a crazy look.

"I'm sorry?" I questioned her, not really sure if she was serious or kidding around.

"Nahhh it's okay it needed to be done a long time ago" she smiled with her dimples showing. Good god those dimples were so freaking sexy. I never realized them in full force until just now.

"Oh okay" I replied back, not really knowing what to say to that.

"Anyway..." Arizona lead on for the conversation to continue.

"So this is going to be really random but-" I started

"CT! Way to go last night you were a monster" Brittany yelled. I wasn't sure what exactly she was talking about but I continued to walk towards Brittany before setting my things down next to hers.

"It was crazy, I don't remember much" I said back to her laughing.

"You were going on and on about how hot coach was and then continued to do keg stands with the boys at the bonfire" she laughed and patted my shoulder. I heard someone spit water all over the place behind me. Turning around I saw Arizona arms out in front of her with a bottle of water in her hand, looking down I saw water splashed all over the dug out. Shit shit shit shit she had heard Brittany. My face turned a dark crimson color as I made eye contact with blue eyes. Neither one of us saying anything but I could see the desire in her eyes. I reached into my bag and grabbed one of my towels. Walking towards her I handed her my towel, never breaking eye contact with her.

"Thanks" she replied reaching for the towel she broke eye contact first to wipe her arms and face off with the towel. She spoke to me again.

"Mmm smells good" she said I assumed she was talking about the towel but my dirty mind went to the sexual side.

"There's a lot more where that came from" I said back to her flirtingly, I winked at her and went to turn around when I heard her whisper.

"I'd love to find out" my whole body was now on fire and my stomach was fluttering, I'm pretty sure my blood pressure shot up.

I walked back towards her and leaned as close as I could get without it being obvious.

"Try me" I whispered into her ear and walked away. Grabbing my glove and a ball, I made my way up the stairs on to the field with a huge smile plastered on my face.

Please leave me feedback or a review! Thank again for reading! 3


	11. Chapter 11

I'm glad that you all are happy with the chapters, I do apologize that they are shorter but in order for me to update weekly I write and post what I can when I can. As far as Arizona and Callie finally making moves, you'll just have to be patient! I'm going to be switching in and out of Callie's POV, Arizona's POV and third person. I own nothing! Enjoy!

A few days later

Callie laid her body down on the lounger next to the pool. The music blared from the speakers that were installed all around the pool when Mr. Torres had built the house. The laughs and scream along with the splashing from the pool could be heard all around. It was a tradition. Every year Callie held a pool party for almost the entire school, staff included.

"Hey there CT" a girl from Callie's math class approached her and sat her belongings next to Callie on the lounger beside her.

"Hey, how's it going?" Callie replied.

"Pretty well, thanks for the invite" the girl spoke to her and that's when Callie realized how sexy this girl was. Callie turned onto her side and propped her head up on the palm of her hand, her curves of her body clear as day. The girl's eyes went up and down Callie's body and stopped when she connected with a megawatt smile.

"Like what you see?" Callie's voice was a little deeper than before. She chuckled when the girl said nothing.

"You move fast calliope" Arizona said from behind Callie and laid her hand on Callie's shoulder. Callie sucked in a deep breath and lifted her head enough to see a blonde hair blue eyed beauty staring down her chest.

"You have no idea" callie said back to Arizona. Arizona laughed out loud then sat down on the lounger behind callie.

Callie took a visible deep breath and flipped onto her back, laying out on the pool side lounger.

"How long have you been here?" Callie asked Arizona.

"About a half an hour or so" Arizona answered callie. It was like they were the only two people swimming by the pool the sexual tension thick in the air.

"Enjoying yourself?" Callie asked again trying to keep the conversation going. Callie's eyes ran up and down Arizona's body checking her out. Arizona was dressed in a pair of short jean shorts and a dark red tank top that fit her chest very well, exposing a lot of cleavage Her bathing suit underneath peeked through. Callie wanted nothing more than to see Arizona in a bikini, hell she would love to see Arizona naked underneath her as Callie's hands did work between Arizona's thighs.

"Yeah, I didn't realize your family were well off" Arizona spoke back to her.

"I'll see you around cal let me know if we can get together later" the girl who was obviously being left out of the conversation stood and winked at Callie before walking away. Callie's eyes followed the girls ass as she walked past.

"You know calliope you have to get better concealing your facial expressions when checking the ladies out, specially if your with whats his name? oh yeahhhh mark" Arizona chuckled as she spoke to Callie.

"I have no idea what your talking about? I'm a rock star in all aspects of my life" Callie sat up in the lounger and sat criss cross.

"You don't hide it very well"

"Nothing to hide" Callie said

"Oh yeah? So what if I took off my clothes right now? Your telling me you wouldn't look?" Arizona said standing in front of Callie. Eyes locked on one another. Arizona's hands crossed at her waist as she gripped the bottom of her tank top waiting for Callie to answer.

"Hell yeah I would look, I'm not promising to keep my body parts to myself though"

"So you do remember" Arizona spoke to callie in a whisper.

"Us kissing? Totally" Callie lied.

"You know it can't happen again right?" Arizona said as she pulled her top off exposing her silver and gold bathing suit covered in butterflies and rainbows. Callie's eyes roamed all over Arizona's body.

"Your telling me this as you strip off your clothes right in front me?" Callie said getting defensive.

"I am your coach, I am supposed to be your mentor, not some fuck buddy, it goes against everything I signed myself up for when I got this job. Not to mention you are 6 years younger than I am and your not even legal yet" Arizona zipped through her speech of all of her reasons. Taking a deep breath she blew it out. Hoping Callie would be okay.

"First off I can make my own decisions about who I want to fuck, second off we've never fucked, even though now I know you want to too, and third off you can't deny that you can feel the sexual tension between us." Callie stood now getting even more defensive then before. Before Arizona could answer Callie walked towards the house, faking a smile the entire way when her face was met with the people surrounding her.

"Callie" Arizona yelled after her but Callie kept walking.

Callie reached the doors and opened them, thankfully the bar was empty. She went to the cabinet and pulled out a shot glass and poured a hefty shot of tequila.

"Fuck you too Arizona" Callie spoke out before raising the glass tapping it on the bar top and throwing it back into her mouth. The burn ran down her throat as Callie let out a deep ahh. Just then she felt someone turn her around, raise her onto the countertop behind the bar and a set of lips pressed to hers. Callie opened her eyes to find a blonde hair goddess staring back at her. Callie closed her eyes and allowed the kiss to grow more and more. Arizona ran her tongue onto Callie's bottom lip wanting access to Callie's tongue. Callie parted her lips slightly and allowed her tongue to dance with Arizona's. Callie raised her hands and ran them through Arizona's soft blonde hair pulling Arizona closer than she was before. Arizona ran her hand along Callie's stomach causing Callie to suck in a deep breath and break the kiss. Callie laid her forehead against Arizona's eyes closed. Arizona continued to rub her hands up and down Callie's sides, feeling the goosebumps that rose to Arizona's touch. Callie laid her hand on top of Arizona's and guided it higher toward her breast. Arizona took the hint and started to massage Callie's breast, causing Callie to moan. Arizona brought her lips back up to Callie's face. Callie moved her face to Arizona's neck and started to suck and lightly nibble. Arizona moaned and moved her hands towards Callie's ass.

"CALLIOPE TORRES" came a voice from behind Arizona. Callie jumped off the counter to find a very pissed off face looking back at the two of them.

"It's not what you think" Callie said.

Review,review,review! THANKS!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! I am so sorry it has been a month since I have updated! My nephew was diagnosed with HSP, and I needed to be there for him! He is doing great given his condition and hopefully will be back to himself soon! I hope I can get back to writing more regularly and update ASAP! Thank you so much to those of you that PM'ed me and who left reviews for the last chapter. Without further a due...ENJOY!

"its not what you think"

"what do you mean its not what i think? I just walked in to the two of you making out, your not even gay!" mark screamed at callie with his hands flying up and down and running through his hair as he talked. Mark's face was bright red with anger. callie had never seen him so mad in the years that she had known him.

"I should go" arizona spoke as she came from behind callie.

"ariz-" callie started to speak

"No callie you deal with hi- i mean this and we can talk later" arizona said as she continued to walk past mark. Mark glared at her with an evil glare.

"or not at all" mark spoke under his breath. After Arizona had made her departure mark stood in his place with his hands on his hips. callie was the first to speak.

"mark listen"

"what the hell am i supposed to listen to you about? I just caught you cheating, not to mention with your coach, who also just happens to be a girl, I dont need to listen to anything right now. We have nothing left to talk about" mark turned around and headed for the door.

"MARK, please wait" callie tried but mark slammed the door behind him. callie sat onto a gold brass bar stool and laid her hands over her face.

"this is just great, fanfuckingtastic" spoke out to no one. callie had just had the most intense make out session she had ever had, not to mention that she got more aroused than anytime she had been with mark. callie had no idea what she was doing or why she was doing it. All she knew was that it felt right.

Arizona grabbed her things where she left them out on the lounger by the pool. Making her way through the crowd of people that were gathered around chatting and laughing at each other. Arizona pushed her way through and finally made it to the side gate that lead to the front driveway of the Torres mansion. Arizona pushed the thick black metal gate open and smiled at the two security guards that were standing next to the gate guarding it. Quickly picking up her pace she needed to get away as fast as possible. Finally getting to the front of the mansion Arizona remembered she had valeted her car. Shuffling through her Black sling bag she found the ticket buried at the bottom,handing the ticket to a young valet.

"thank you ma'am i will be right back with your vehicle" the young boy said to her. Arizona wasn't even sure he was legally allowed to drive.

"If you make it double time ill give you this" Arizona said to the boy holding up a crisp $20bill. she watched as he took off running and weaving between the cars that were parked on the mansion lawn without needing any explanation. Arizona started to fidget with her nails and brought them to her mouth to bite. She wanted to be gone 5 minutes ago. What was taking him so long? She heard the rusty sound of her car turn the corner. Finally the boy jumped out if the driver seat and held the door for Arizona. Arizona handed the boy the bill before sitting down.

"Thank you so much ma'am" the boy said with a big smile on his face as he shut the door behind Arizona.

Finally driving away from the huge mansion Arizona hit the gates and had to wait for the guards to okay her leaving. The entire time Arizona's leg shook anxiously waiting until the gates rose. When they finally did Arizona pulled out as fast as she could safely and sped off. Finally reaching her house she parked her car on the street and put her hands onto the steering wheel then proceeded to lay her forehead against the backs of her hands. Taking deep breaths Arizona tried to calm her body and her head as they both were running faster than miles a minute. Arizona had never been so attracted to someone like she had been to Callie and had never been so ashamed of the fact that she was. Arizona was supposed to be Callie's mentor her coach her rock and someone to look up too. Arizona could not believe what had just happened.

"How the hell am I going to get out of this one?" Arizona said out loud to no one in particular when a voice spoke back to her. Arizona screamed.

"Ahhhh what the fuck Timmy?" Arizona said trying to punch her brother.

"What are you trying to get out of Z?" He asked again laughing at her.

"Nothing" Arizona spoke quickly not wanting to tell her brother what was going on.

"It's about a girl" Timmy said back to Arizona leaning against Arizona window. Timmy knew Arizona better than anyone ever could. Arizona started to blush.

"Shut up T" Arizona spoke to him hoping he would leave it alone.

"Spit it out, who is she? How'd did you meet? Is she smokin' hot?" He asked all of his questions without letting Arizona speak.

"Timmy please just drop it" Arizona pleaded with her hands in front of her staring up at her big brother, giving him the best puppy dog eyes she could. Finally she heard Timmy sigh.

"Fine but only cause you asked" Timmy said walking away.

"I always ask! you just never give up" Arizona yelled out her window at Timmy.

"That's the point Z, good man in the storm" he said and stood in his stance and saluted her before he turned around and kept walking. Arizona laughed to herself and got out of the car following her brother inside.

Callie took a deep breath and made her way to the door that led out to the pool. She was heartbroken that mark left but the things that she felt with Arizona felt so good. It didn't make sense. Opening the door Callie went on entertaining her guest for the rest of the night.

The next morning Arizona rolled over in her bed and picked up her phone. No texts from Callie but there were 3 from Jacqueline, the first one asking her what she did to deserve this and the following two asking her to come back to try it again and to start off fresh. Arizona sighed to herself and set her phone back down on the bed beside her.

Callie forced herself out of bed the next morning and checked her phone no missed texts from anyone. All that was there was a photo of her and mark smiling on the beach on a recent vacation. Callie smiled to herself and flipped her phone closed. She hadn't slept very well last night with the thought of how pissed mark would be and her emotions that she felt when she had made out with Arizona. She got up enough courage to text mark letting him know she was on the way over. Sighing Callie started getting ready. Today was going to be a long day.

Getting to marks house she made her way to marks room.

"Hey it's me" Callie whispered as she walked in. Mark was laying on his bed half awake and rose his head to see Callie standing in the doorway.

"Hi" he said back to her and laid his head back down on the mattress.

"Can we talk?" Callie asked as she sat on the edge of the bed next to him.

"Why didn't you just tell me you digged chicks?" Mark asked mumbling half asleep.

"I don't well I didn't until Arizona" Callie said back to his twisted and turning her fingers with one another.

"I would've understood, we could've broken things off" mark said

"I'm sorry you walked in on us"

"Me too! Just what I want to see is my girlfriend making out with another woman. Normally I'd be all for it but I really wish you would've said something cal" mark replied sitting up in bed, he had no shirt on and only a pair of boxers, he laid his bare back against the headrest.

" I said I was sorry!" Callie said standing up and moving towards marks computer chair, she sat down and twirled the chair back and forth waiting for mark to speak again.

"So are you guys like-girlfriends?" He paused not knowing what to call it.

"No-yes. I don't know that was the first time we ever kissed" Callie's lied hoping it would be for the best. She didn't exactly remember kissing around anyway.

"Promise me one thing?" Mark said

"What's that?" Callie asked

"You'll forever be my wing ma-woman whenever and wherever we go no matter what the circumstances" mark said smiling.

Seeing mark smiling made Callie's heart feel so much better.

"I promise" Callie said back to him with another smile.

"Friends?" Mark said holding out his large hand for a shake.

"Best friends" Callie replied laying her hand in his and shaking it up and down.

Reviews are always a writers best friend!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys sorry it took so long to update. i made this one a little longer hoping to make up for lack of updates! as always review and leave comments if you'd like! ENJOY!

Callie sat in the classroom staring at her chemistry teacher as he went over the different elements and atoms, Callie felt her phone go off. She hadn't spoken to Arizona since she left the pool party. Hoping it was Arizona, Callie slide down in her set and pulled her phone out of her pocket. Trying to hide it under the desk, she flipped it open to find it was from Brittany.

"Softball is going to be something else tonight, last game of the year! Im excited for summer!" Brittany's text read, Callie sighed she was really hoping that Arizona would text her. She quickly texted Brittany back and put her phone away. The bell rang signally that the school day was finally over. Callie grabbed her bags and her texts book and shuffled out into the busy hallway. She had agreed to meet up with the rest of the softball girls after school to grab some food and hang out before the long bus ride to the last game of the year.

Callie made her way to her locker when she felt someone brush up against her. She then could smell that sweet coconut scent hit her nose. She smiled before looking over her shoulder to see Arizona walking past her laughing. Callie watched as Arizona's butt swayed back and forth. Callie could feel her face turning red and forced herself to look away. Grabbing her bag and closing her locker she followed Arizona's path towards the softball locker room. Finally getting to the locker room Callie unlocked her locker and threw her bag inside, leaving only her cell phone, keys and wallet out on the bench, making her way to the uniform room she was met with blue eyes.

"Hi" Arizona spoke first

"How's your day going?" Callie responded trying to be nonchalant. Her body temperature was rising slowly but surely.

"Okay, yours?" Arizona smiled her dimples showing. Callie stopped and stumbled on her next words.

"It's um-been um bor-boring" Callie finally managed to spit out.

"That's school for you, here's your uniform" Arizona handed Callie her uniform. Callie went to grab for it but placed her hand over Arizona's instead.

"You didn't call or text" Callie spoke just a over a whisper.

"I'm sorry" Arizona spoke back and lowered her head.

"What's wrong?" Callie asked now rubbing her thumb over Arizona's hand, trying to comfort her.

"We can't do this" Arizona spit out, glancing up at Callie long enough for Callie to see the tears swelling in Arizona's eyes.

"Why?" Callie said grabbing her uniform and holding it to her chest, trying to comfort herself now.

"Cause it's not appropriate, your a newborn your in high school you need to live it up!"

"Says the person that started that make out session right? And who just brushed up against me in the hallway!" Callie said and stormed off back in to the locker room.

"Callie!" Arizona called after her but it was left to echo in the room, Arizona squatted and put her hands through her blonde hair. She was trying so hard to pull herself away from Callie but it wasn't working. Arizona had been in a long term relationship and needed time to herself but she couldn't keep her mind or body away from Callie.

Callie had heard Arizona scream her name but chose to ignore her, she grabbed her stuff and ran out of the locker room.

"Alright ladies circle up, let's end this last game of the season with a big ass W! On three, one, two, three" coach said to the girls in the huddle.

"Go VIKES!" The entire team screamed and headed out on the field. Callie had ignored Arizona after what happened in the locker room earlier and continued to force herself to not make eye contact with the coach. Focusing on her game Callie took a deep breath and poised herself on the mound.

"Be a rock star calliope,show them how it's done" she said to herself before she leaped off the mound and pitched the first pitch of the game.

"STRIKE" the umpire yelled.

The girl batting looked like your average teenager in high school. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes that beamed back at Callie. Callie was throwing heat behind her pitches, she was so mad that Arizona had said the things she had and she had always used sports as an outlet. She leaped off the mound and let the ball fly but didn't let go in time and the ball flew over the backstop. Callie cursed to herself and set up back up on the mound and tried to calm herself down. Pitch after pitch ball after ball Callie had walked the first 4 batters.

"What is going on with her today?" Coach shade turned and asked Arizona in the dug out. Arizona shrugged her shoulders. She knew but she wasn't going to tell shade that.

"I don't know either but she better get it together or I'm going to pull her" coach shade replied and walked towards the stairs to give the catcher a sign. Arizona didn't know what to do. She knew she needed to give Callie space after what happened earlier. She either gave her space or risked her life her job her reputation and most likely her friends. Callie hadn't looked her way since she ran out of the locker room earlier in the day. Arizona watched as Callie got back onto the mound, took a deep breath and pitched another ball except this time the ball went rolling on the dirt in the diamond like Callie was bowling. Coach shade cursed under his breath and threw down his score book and pen onto the bench and started to walk up the stairs. Arizona hopped up.

"Blue I need time!" Shade screamed at the umpire

"Teddy get your glove your on the moun-"

"Wait! Let me talk to her first, before you pull her" Arizona shouted to shade. She walked towards him as she watch the umpire pause the game behind shade.

"Fine, teddy keep your arm warm" shade said back to Arizona

Arizona took a deep breath and started to walk towards the stairs and towards the mound. Callie looked up and saw Arizona walking towards her. Katie took her catchers mask off and started to walk towards the mound as well, Arizona held up her hand to stop her and it made Katie stop dead in her tracks. What she was about to talk to Callie about was something that needed to only be heard between the two of them. Arizona stopped just at the bottom of the mound where the circle had been swished away from Callie leaping off the mound. Callie held the ball in the glove and was rubbing it with her right hand, not daring to make eye contact with Arizona fearing that she would show the tears that were welling up in her eyes. Arizona took a couple steps forward and Callie took a deep breath. Arizona spoke first.

"What's going on?" She asked just above a whisper.

"Pull me" Callie said harshly back to Arizona still not making eye contact.

"Look at me" Arizona said again taking another step closer to Callie so now they were standing toe to toe.

"Look just fucking pull me off the mound so I can be done, I can't do this!" Callie said to her

"Look I know your frustrated with me and your trying to take it out on the ball, you need to forget about everything else and play this game, we can go out to eat or something after this and talk I just need you to focus" Arizona said to Callie.

"And you also need me to leave you alone" Callie said barely audible.

"If you want to be disrespectful that's fine i deserve that but you need to focus and try to play this game like I know you know how. Your amazing and your a rock star. The faster you get focused the faster this game will be over" Arizona said

"Let's go coach" the umpire yelled from home plate before he took out his brush and wiped the plate off.

"Fine" Callie said

Arizona walked away from the mound and sat down next to shade on the bench.

"Better?" He asked

"I sure hope so"

Callie took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second. She had to mentally calm herself down and focus. Yes she was pissed at Arizona and felt beyond hurt but Arizona was right. right now was not the time to be unfocused. Katie put her mask on looked at shade for a sign and put her index finger out took her left thigh and put a fist the tapped her chest twice. Fast ball. This was Callie's best pitch. She got on the mound again and with a huge leap fired a ball straight down the middle, it hit Katie's glove with a Huge smack.

"STRIKE!" The umpire called. Callie smiled to herself. She had this.

"There it is CT!" She heard Arizona scream from the dugout, Callie chose to ignore her and focus on the game.  
Callie continued on her A game and the Vikings ended up winning 5-3. The ladies all shook hands as "good games" were exchanged and the all huddled up around coach shade right outside of the dugout.

"Ladies listen up! That's the way you play softball! CT you struggled in the beginning and I'm not sure what coach AZ said to you but I'm glad you got out of your rut and got a win for us! You all played awesome and I'm proud of all of you, it's been a great season and I'm glad i got to coach and got to know each one of you. For the last time this season...one two three..." Coach shade had said then led off the count down for the final cheer.

"GO VIKES" the girl screamed and laughed at one another. Callie had finally gotten out of her nasty mood and planned every bit to go out tonight and get drunk.

"Hey Arizona were going up to the mountains to celebrate, care to join since your no longer our coach?" Brittany asked Arizona. Callie had given Arizona a death glare. Before she could even speak Callie was walking out of the dug out not caring if Arizona showed up or not.

Callie had met up with the girls from the team at the mountains. They had been drinking and laughing when the rest of the baseball boys had shown up and crashed their celebration, mark included.

"Hey babe" mark whispered in Callie's ear before sitting next to her.

"I'm not your babe anymore mark" Callie said back to him a little annoyed at the moment.

"I was kidding! What's got your panties all in a bunch Torres" mark said pushing Callie's shoulder a little.

Instead of saying anything back to mark she just looked at him, tears started to swell in her eyes and soon enough she was curled under marks arm crying to him about what Arizona had said in the locker room earlier that day.

"I'm sorry Torres, maybe blondie wasn't the chick for you after all, maybe she digs guys!" mark said trying to get Torres to cheer up.

"Not helping mark!" Callie said to him.

"How about we do a shot and not worry about what happened today, how about we just let it slip our mind, just for the moment" mark had said to her. Callie sat up and smiled agreeing with him. He stood and put his hand out for Callie to grab she slipped her hand in his and they made their way back to the other sitting in a circle near by.

"Oh oh oh just in timmmmme Torres! We're gonna d SHOT!" Brittany stumbled upon her words and screamed the last one. Callie and mark filled their red solo cups to the first line and they all held up there cups in the middle.

"One two three" mark led off

"GO VIKES" everyone in the circle yelled before slamming their cups on the half wall and throwing back the shots.

"Picture time!" Katie yelled!

All the girls circled together and they all smiled at the camera. Maybe this is what high school is all about Callie thought, maybe Arizona is right maybe Callie did need to "live it up".

Reviews are awesome!


End file.
